Pirates: Undercover
by fifi2477
Summary: [Title is temporary!][occurs after AWE] Elizabeth is heartbroken over Will's leave. But, when an old friend comes back and offers her a bargain she can't refuse, what kind of adventure will she be thrown into?
1. Chapter 1

Elizabeth was left alone on an island wondering whether Will knew it was abandoned o not. She hadn't the heart, nor was she thinking about telling Will she'd rather be left on an Island with people on it. So she was left to do it on her own. She worked day and night on building a suitable shelter. After about two weeks she finally finished, yet she felt uneasy. She was alone. Completely isolated on this island. No one had ever accomplished an escape such as this, since Jack had the rumrunners and she escaped last time because of the Navy people. She cried silent tears as her body ached with fatigue and finally rested her head inside the tent she had built for herself, thinking about gathering more food the next day.

The sunlight beamed into the tent and she woke up with a smile. She thought about how she and Will would have another day like the one they shared previously…even though it would take 10 years. She stood up, black lines under her eyes. She yawned loudly and dreaded the task she would now have to do. She went out to gather fruits from the nearby trees, but then she saw something. A shadowy figure was hidden in the trees. When she looked out to the shore she saw a small empty boat that was on land.

"Who's there?" she yelled.

No answer but the figure stood his or her ground.

"I do know how to handle a sword! I am no ordinary damsel in distress… here… right here I have a sword and…and I am not afraid to use it"

"Ah, yeah. The trees know you aren't afraid, love, but they, unlike I, don't know that you have no sword," said a familiar voice on her right.

There was a man sitting Indian style on a pile of rocks looking at Elizabeth with bright eyes that gleamed in the sun. Elizabeth starred, her expression that of confusion and bewilderment, at the shadowy figure that she now saw was actually a dead tree in the shadows of taller healthier trees, and stared back at the man. Se could not believe it.

"Anyways love, why fight when you could negotiate" said Captain Jack Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jack!" Elizabeth ran toward him forgetting that he was still very mad at her.

He gave a "What in bloody Mary's name are you doing?" face and patted her shoulder as she hugged him.

"I am so glad to see a familiar face," she said. Her beaming smile wiped off quickly from her face as she let go of Jack. Her eyes were full of concern. "…Jack what…what are you doing here? Where's the Pearl? The crew?"

Jack gave a look that clearly meant 'please shut up and let me talk and DON'T speak of my missing …items'

"Gone," he said bitterly.

"Gone?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Yes, gone," he repeated with the same, if not, more, bitter tone.

Elizabeth not knowing what to say looked back at the water. She knew Barbossa must have stolen the Pearl yet again, and Jack was going to ask for her help.

Jack looked over to her feeble looking tent, a slight look of disdain entering his face if only for a moment. "Nice house you have there," he said, smirking.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, trying to hide her slight embarrassment. "I believe my question is still unanswered. What are you doing here?"

Jack didn't speak at first. He just walked circles around her and then stopped when his back was to hers.

"Barbossa stole me ship…And me crew…Yes, again…but…"

"But?"

Jack glared at her calmly. "You haven't any patience, have you, love?" He smirked again. "I have the advantage…You see, Barbossa actually gave me the idea."

Elizabeth responded rather coldly. "May I ask, _brilliant_ Captain Jack, what _brilliant_ idea you have received by Barbossa? Hmm? One that you will surely need my help in and get us all into more trouble than we need in our lives? Hmm?"

Jack smirked yet again. "Now, now, no need to be harsh."

Elizabeth was clearly getting angry. "No need to be harsh? Well, that's funny," she said, spitting at Jack, "Because I see all the need to be harsh! Jack, I know what I did to you was horrible but I went back to right my wrongs. I also apologized and you chose not to accept! I risked _everything_ to save you, and you felt the need to be harsh about it!"

Jack started to pace, her back still to him. "Ahh, yes…How could I forget? You killed me, then you go back to save me because you "missed" me? No, I don't think you did, now did you?" He spun her around so that she was facing him. She looked boldly up at him. "You saved me to rid yourself of guilt."

They stood in silence; Jack was smirking at her. She knew he had a point AND not only was he mad at her but he risked what he wanted to save Will.

"Now, I came to propose to you a bargain," Jack said to her. "See, love, you have something I want…and _I_ have something that you want very dearly…"

Elizabeth looked at Jack warily, as though trying to read his eyes. He stood strong as a rock. "Well. There is nothing that I want more than Will and seeing as you cannot give him to me…" She paused. Tears were building in her eyes. "Jack, I'm really grateful for what you gave up for Will and me, I truly am. But, I can only see him once every 10 years, and I want to be sure I am here for when he gets back. If I go with you, something could go wrong and I would never see him again. What I want, you can't give to me…and besides, I have nothing, so what could you possibly want?"

"It's funny how things work, love." Jack was clearly taking advantage of Elizabeth's vulnerability. "However, dear, you are in my debt…and we all know very well that debts are meant to be paid. I can give you what you want, you know. I know someone who can tell you something you need in order to get to the thing you want, but first, helping me to achieve what I want and therefore sealing the deal. You are free to use what you learned to your advantage to get what you want…by agreeing to help me first. Savvy?

"Jack did you not listen to what I just said? What I want, I cannot have."

"Says who?"

Elizabeth looked into his eyes. Although Jack had given her reasons not to believe him, he was a good man and kept his promises. Jack smirked and pointed out the way to the boat.

"Ladies first, Elizabeth," Jack said, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Barbossa and his crew were sailing towards Tortuga in hopes of finding Jack so they can take back the map he stole. Barbossa was going down to the brig to see Mr. Gibbs. He had Jack on his shoulders and was talking to him as a father talks to his son. He held a green apple in his hands…a shiny green apple.

Barbossa found Mr. Gibbs sitting on the floor muttering to himself.

"Gibbs."

Gibbs got up, startled. "Y-yes, Barbossa."

"That's Captain Barbossa to you."

"Well then, it's Mister Gibbs, to you." Gibbs said stubbornly. Uncharacteristically, Gibbs had a menacing tone to his voice. He seemed crazy and mad.

"I see the island had an effect on you," Barbossa said.

"It would've had an effect on anyone if ye put 'em there for the length of-" Gibbs stopped mid-sentence and looked at his fingers.

"Well serves ye right for tryin' to take orders from Jack and sneakin' aboard _my _ship!" Barbossa bellowed at him.

"_Captain_ Jack is a better captain then ye'll ever be. He is a legend that you could never live up to."

His eyes narrowed upon Gibbs. He took a big bite of his shiny green apple, and laughed heartily. It was true that Barbossa had put Gibbs on the same island he had mutinied Jack upon without a pistol because Barbossa didn't want the same thing to happen with Gibbs (the whole 'I'm going to kill you with this last shot' scenario). However, they needed to find Jack, and the only person who would know where Jack was, was Mr. Gibbs, so they went to get him back 7 days later. However, seven days alone on an island with barely any food could drive any man mad… and that is what happened to Gibbs. His face had severely aged and his lately often unfocused eyes had a glint of insanity in them. And, to top it off, he regularly talked to himself. He turned cold and mean.

"Well, that may be so to you, but _I _provide me crew with what they call _shiny_ treasures, unlike Jack, who used his crew to do his tasks. And I also see that he's left his first mate to die in the hands of me crew, and went out to Tortuga for a few bottles of rum." Barbossa said cruelly, his eyes glaring and glinting in the gentle moonlight.

Gibbs stayed quiet. He was starting to loose interest with what Barbossa was saying. He began to tell himself the tale of a pirate named Captain Marie who had too much rum, yet managed to save himself from a giant attacking monkey who thought the pirate was a peanut wearing a dress that belonged to his monkey-lad friend. (Insanity was starting to get to the poor man.) Barbossa just stood there staring flustered at this obviously insane man who once used to be joyful old Mr. Gibbs.

"MR. GIBBS!"

"Aye, Captain Marie!"

"Tell me where Jack is? What tavern is he in?"

"We are going to save Captain Jack!? He was a good man. Shame, he got to that island with them cannibals… he was on a fool's errand that day, but he ain't no fool, you see…"

"MR. Gibbs? What tavern did ye used to go to?"

"Tortuga, it is."

Barbossa sighed heavily and walked away from this hopeless case that was now again muttering about Captain Marie. He walked up on deck to find his crew eyeing him with accusing glares. Pintel approached him.

"Capt'n, where we headed?" Pintel asked him. Barbossa eyed him disgustedly.

"I don't recall me tellin' you dogs to quit workin'!" Barbossa shouted at them.

"Ay, sir, ye didn't, but we don't find the need to works no more."

Raggetti agreed immediately while the rest of the crew hesitated but nodded in agreement.

"Ah you don't now, do ye? Why is that, may I ask?" Barbossa came close to Pintel's face. Pintel tried to remain his composure, but he gulped quite loudly.

"Well wif Jack, yah see…" Pintel obviously lost the confidence he had first faced the captain with "He… well, he always had a plan…something to do."

"Oh, I see. The lot of you seems to think I am failing to fulfill the needs of me crew as a captain, eh?"

"Exactly capt'n….we knew you'd understand," Raggetti said. He looked at Pintel and whispered to him, "Told yah he'd understand!"

Barbossa had remained calm up until that point, when he released his obvious anger. "Well, maybe you should get a new captain! Maybe Pintel here has a plan?" he asked. The crew, in spite of trusting Pintel, looked at each other nervously. They had obviously lost their faith in him. "Get to work, the lot of you!"

They all ran to get to work

Barbossa smiled a crooked smile at the lot of them scurrying to get to work. "And next time you lot confront the captain make sure ye have a reason!" Barbossa headed up to the wheel, taking out his telescope and peering ahead at the glorious sea. "We're headin' for Tortuga in the hopes of finding Jack to take the map and that compass of his!"

Barbossa then continued to bark out orders, Jack sitting upon his shoulder, screeching along with him.

Pintel sighed to himself, getting to work. He looked over to Raggetti. He whispered softly to him, "Oh yea, he understood _everything, _didn't he?"

Raggetti ignored what Pintel had just said, slightly frowning. "I wish we stayed wif Jack."

"Ay, well, yah know him. Bet he's havin' loads more luck and fun wif out this bloody fool shoutin' out orders all the time." He motioned over to Barbossa who was…well, shouting out orders.

"Ay," Raggetti said. "Loads more fun."

Jack and Elizabeth sat cross-legged on a small piece of what seemed to be a part of a broken ship. They were leaving a small, ominous island that was very different from the one Elizabeth was on before. The island itself was covered in thick smog. They were surrounded by sharks, and it was getting dark out. The island they just left was completely covered in thick forest and shouting could be heard coming from the distance on the island. Elizabeth's hair was a mess and her clothes were soaked and she was shivering, while Jack's hat was missing and he clutched his compass tightly with a slightly bleeding hand. In his good hand he held a bottle of rum. He was also very wet.

Elizabeth glimpsed out into the ocean, while Jack looked down into his compass.

"Ah…" Jack started. "We're getting near-" No later did he say this that a huge wave came and crashed over them. "…we're almost there."

"I would hope so. I don't think I could take much more of this."

And so, they began to row; Jack with a skeleton arm, and Elizabeth, with a bent piece of tree branch.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi! Sorry for the short update. I promise chapter 6 will be longer :. Enjoy!

(Please apply this to the previous chapters, thank you)

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters applying to it. If I did, things would be hella different. Enjoy :

Chapter 4

Elizabeth looked at Jack with a piercing stare.

"Can I help you, love?" Jack said calmly, glancing out at the sea and then down at his compass.

"Jack, what were we doing on that island? We lost more than what we gained."

"Ah, you'd think so, wouldn't you?"

"Why? What did we receive?"

"A location."

"Of what?"

Jack rolled his eyes impatiently. "Of where we need to be."

"Jack, could you at least tell me what we are doing?"

"Are you familiar with the island Aqua de Vida?"

"No, I can't say that I am."

"…Well that's what we are doing."

There was silence for a while. In the distance, a port became slowly visable. Elizabeth leaned to get a better view, causing the driftwood they were on to break in half. They plunged into the icy waters of the Caribbean. They had to swim now, to the lively port that they saw before them.

They were in Tortuga. Elizabeth looked around, failing to hide her looks of disgust. Every pirate was having a merry time. Drunken bastards danced around her, clinging their bottles together in sheer stupidity. Harlots were dispersed throughout, making small talk with men who thought they were going to get lucky. The entire scene made Elizabeth's stomach churn, although she had seen much worse on her travels.

Jack made his way through the crowd of drunks and pirates and found a small tavern packed with people. Jack smiled and waved at some drunken men. He spotted Scarlet and Giselle, grabbed Elizabeth by the arm, and walked in the opposite direction.

Elizabeth looked around the small, not to mention filthy, cavern and whispered to Jack, "What are we doing here?"

"Waiting," he whispered back.

A/N: Again, terribly sorry for the short chapter. By the way, I owe all my editing and beta-ing to Demolition Lovers! My dear best friend, thank you for editing these for me and making them look presentable. If you're into Digimon, go check out her fanfics.


End file.
